A: When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 8-12)
by Sweet Kisses
Summary: This is all the chapters to Candy's famous "When You Have No Place To Run" series.


When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 8) 

"Revenge is such a sweet word." Said the voice again, as he walked towards Tai. "So will you join me, I can make you immortal." He spoke once again. 

"Immortal? If I join you, you would give me immortality?" Tai asked. 

"Yes, than we can destroy everyone that hurt you, started with pretty boy than the gir..." The voice was interrupted by Tai. 

"NO! You can't hurt her, if you lay one finger on her than I will make sure you won't live to see daylight again." Tai yelled. 

"Fine." The voice said. 

Tai watched as he saw Sora and Matt kiss, he still couldn't believe that his Sora was with Matt. "I will get you back Matt, I swear that I won't rest till I see you fall." Tai thought. 

"You have lots of anger in you, with that anger you can be stronger and no one can defeat you." Said the voice. 

"Wishmon, I'm ready to make my decision." Tai said. 

As Sora pulled away from Matt, she thought,"what am I doing? I say I love Tai but I'm here kissing Matt. I really don't know what to do." 

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he looked at her. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little surprised." Sora said. 

"Sora, look if I went a too fa......." Matt said. 

"No, it was nice. I just had a lot on my mind. Let's go find the others okay?" Sora said with a semi-smile. 

"Yeah let's go." Matt said, as he and Sora started walking out of the forest." 

"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice said. 

"You again!" Matt said. 

"Why yes it's me again, so Matt how are you liking the time alone with her without Tai in your way?" Wishmon asked with a wicked smile on his face. 

"What is he talking about Matt?" Sora asked. 

"He's........I......" Matt said. 

"I'm Wishmon, and I have offered your little boyfriend over there an offer he couldn't refuse." Wishmon said. 

"What kind of offer?" Sora asked. 

"Do you think that the night Tai told you he loved you was a dream? Well good news it wasn't, pretty boy over there asked me to take Tai away and make you think think that it was just a dream. If I granted his wish than he would give me his crest" Wishmon said. 

"Is that true Matt?" Sora asked. 

"Yes, I'm really sorry Sora." Matt said in a sad voice. 

Sora was speechless, "now I really don't know what to do, Tai really does love me, but Matt, he would give up his crest just to be with me." Sora thought to herself. 

"Sora..." Matt said. 

"Sora," another voice said. She turned around and saw Tai. "Surprised! Aren't you happy to see me?" Tai said in a tone even Sora can't recognize. 

"Tai?" Sora said softy. 

"So Matt how was your day? Well mine was just great, first I told Sora I loved her than I was having the best time of my life, than all of a sudden I get transported to this place where I learn that you were the reason I was there." Tai said in a stronger tone than before. 

"Well you should of stayed there!" Matt yelled. 

"Stop it you two!" Sora yelled. 

"Okay I will, if you decide who you want to be with, I want to know who you choose me or Matt?" Tai asked her. 

"Yeah Sora it's time you tell us who you want." Matt said afterwards. 

Sora thought for awhile than said, "I want to be with....................." 

END OF CHAPTER 8

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 9) 

"IZZY!!!!!" Mimi yelled as she saw him vanish. She dropped down on her knees and

started to cry. 

"Well, that's one down two to go." Said the creature, he looked at Mimi than at Joe. "So who wants to be next?" He asked. After a moment of silence he thought, "If I could get all these kids crest than I shall be more powerful, than I don't need to waste my time destroying these digidestineds." 

Joe watched Mimi cry, he felt that he was wrong for even telling her that he loves her. It was obvious that she loves Izzy. "Sorry Izzy." Joe quietly said. He than stared right at the creature and asked. "who are you and what do you want with us?" 

"You can call me Straymon, I am here to destroy you and the rest of the digidestineds. Once you all die, I will have no one to stand in my way." Straymon said. "I can spare your lives, if you give me your crests." He continued. 

"In your dreams ugly!" Mimi said still half crying, when she did she took out a spray bottle in her bag. She sprayed the perfume at Straymon, Joe and her ran as fast as they could to get out Straymon's reach. 

They kept running till they reached the beach where they found Joe before. Mimi fell on her knees cause she couldn't run anymore. 

"I think that we lost him." Joe said still catching his breathe. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked." 

"I think so." Mimi softy said. She still couldn't believe that Izzy was gone, just saying his name again makes tears fall from her eyes. "I can't believe it, he's really gone. I always was angry at him for not playing attention to me, but now that I know the truth, it's too late." She thought. 

"You can't get rid of me that easy I am here to destroy you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Straymon said. "Bubble Blaster" Straymon yelled. 

Joe and Mimi felt very sleepy and they couldn't move, after a few minutes they both fell down and went to sleep. 

"Where am I?" Mimi said slowly waking up. The place she was in was dark and it seems to have no exit. Than she heard some one talk to her. 

"So your finally awake." The voice said. 

"It can't be, that's impossible, your..........." Mimi said. 

END OF CHAPTER 9

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 10)

"Is that really you Tai?" Kari asked.

"In the flesh, so how are you guys doing without me?'"he said.

"You won't believe what happened, Darkmon attacked us but than Angewomon saved us." Kari said hugging her brother.

"How did you get here Tai, we've been here for awhile and we haven't seen you around here." Augumon said acting suspicious.

Tai walked up to Augumon, "what's wrong Augumon? Don't you recognize me?" He said looking at Augumon.

"Yeah, but it's just weird that you come all of a sudden.'" Augumon said.

"It doesn't matter Augumon, he's here now and he could help us find the others." Gabumon said.

"Come on you guys let's go find the others, we must see if their okay and living." Tai said.

They all headed out of the cave following Tai. Augumon watched Tai carefully, he stills think that it wasn't Tai. Tai pointed to an island near by and told T.K and the others that Joe, Mimi, and Izzy are there.

"How do you know that Tai?" Asked T.K.

"Well....well it's the only island around so they must be there.'" Tai manage to say.

"How are we gonna get over there?'" Kari asked.

Tai showed them a raft, everyone got on and they started to sail over to the close by island.

"Tai, do you still have your crest and digivice?'" Augumon said.

"Yeah of course." Tai said showing Augumon his crest. "My digivice is still on file island.'" he said.

Augumon still can't believe that it was Tai, soon he accepted it. When they reached the other island, Tai lead them to a house in the forest.

"I wonder who lives there?'" Patamon said, as he ride on T.K's head.

"Maybe it's Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.'" Kari said.

"Well we won't know till we look, right?" Tai said.

Now even Kari thinks that there something wrong, Tai has never acted like this before, he seems to make her feel scared than safe.

"Come now Kari." Tai said staring at her.

When they got into the house, everyone looked around. It was big and dark, it also had many scary pictures on the walls.

"Tai I don't like this place, can we go somewhere else.'" Kari said, looking very scared.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that Joe won't be found in this place because he's afraid of any place creepy." Gomamon said.

They all started to head for the door, when they were stopped by Tai. "Why do you wanna leave so early? Don't you wanna stay to wait for all your friends?" He asked with a different voice than before.

"Well I would love to stay but I have much better things to do.'" Motimon said as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Well if you don't wanna be bubble gum than I suggest you stay.'" Tai said as he watched the little pink digimon quickly hop back to where T.K and the others were.

"Now I will show you something that you won't live to see again." Tai said.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Two more chapters than it's over, I was thinking of making a Part 2 to the story but than you all would fall asleep cause it's so boring and long. Well there goes that idea. Candy

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 11)

"I..I..want to be with no one." Sora finally said. She couldn't think of another answer. "If I choose one the other will not be happy, I guess the best thing is to not choose any of them. I love Tai but Matt makes me happy." Sora thought, a tear ran down her cheeks. 

"Sora....." Matt said when he saw her about to cry. 

"Sorry Matt, sorry Tai. It's best this way." She said. She ran deeper into the forest without looking back. When she finally stopped she rested and tried to catch her breathe.

"So there you are, you can't get away from me this time." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked, looking arounding.

"You have the strongest crest but you are the weakest." The voice said again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again.

"Fool, you have the strongest crest, the crest of love. If you knew how to use it right, than you would be undefeatable." It said.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"The crest of love is to promot love but you don't have any love in you. You don't even know the meaning of love, for that your crest to useless." The voice said.

A misty fog covered around Sora and she couldn't see anything. When the fog clear up she found herself in a dark room chained up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai! What is wrong with you?" Matt yelled.

Tai stared at the forest, he noticed the fog, he smirked. He than turned to face Matt. "So Matt are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Matt said looking at Tai. Tai's eyes seems so cold, it was like he had no soul. 

"So how did you like the fact that you stole my girlfriend, and almost killed me?" Tai asked with a angry voice.

"First of all she isn't your girlfriend, second your not even close to dead so chll out." Matt said.

"Do you dare to challenge me? The winner will get to be leader and Sora. The loser must leave the group and to never be see again." Tai said.

"Fine!" Matt said. "What am I doing? This is like deja vu all over again, this is like when I wanted to fight Tai." He thought.

"The deal is if you could lay one finger on me than you win. Easy enough." Tai said. He raised his hand and than two swords came out of the sky.

"How did you do that?" Matt said surprised.

"Enough talk let's start." Tai said as he picked up one sword and threw Matt the other one.

After a 10 minutes of fighting, Matt still couldn't lay one hand on Tai. Every move he made Tai ducked them all with no sweat. When Tai finally hit back, he hit Matt with a very strong force that after Matt got hit he couldn't barely get up. Tai laugh and and they continued their battle. Another 10 mintues went by and Matt was very hurt, he didn't want to give up but his body did. 

"What is going on why is Tai so strong? It's like a dark force is working with him." Matt thought to himself. He grabbed out his crest and wrapped it around his sword, and cover it with his hands.

"Do you give up?" Tai said.

"You wish." Matt said as he charged at Tai once again. This time he lifted one finger so that the crest couls shine througj. It blinded Tai and than Matt stabbed the sword into Tai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on? That can't be you, you're dead." Mimi said.

"I'm glad to see you too." Izzy said.

"It's really you? Oh Izzy I...." Mimi was stopped by a "Shhhhhhhh" from Izzy.

"Listen to me Mimi we got to get out of here, we've been captured by Straymon and what he has plan for us is not good." Izzy told Mimi.

"Oh...but how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"You might wanna try waking up first." Izzy said, as his face and his voice vanish.

"Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A familair voice said.

She woke up and Joe staring at her. "Was that a dream, it can't, I don't usally dream about Izzy telling me to wake up." Mimi thought. "Joe guess what? I saw Izzy, he's alive." She said.

"Really? Where?" Joe asked.

"In my dreams." Mimi said softy.

"What?" Joe said shocked.

"I'm serious it was him, he even told me..............." Mimi was interurrpted by Straymon.

"Good you two are awake now it's time you meet your friends." Straymon said.

Mimi and Joe followed him, they didn't really have a choice since Straymon had capture them already. When they went down the stairs, they saw Izzy, T.K, Kari and their digimon friends.

"Izzy, Palmon, and the rest." Mimi said as she ran to them. When she got down the stairs she noticed Tai. "Tai, your here too, so did you bring everyone here?" She asked.

"That's not Tai, it's something else." Kari said.

They all watched as the so called Tai turn into his real form. 

"No way!!!" T.K, Kari, and the digimon said. 

END OF CHAPTER 11

Look for Chapter 12, it's the last chapter to this story. What's gonna happen to Tai? Where Is Sora? The last chapter to "When You Have No Place To Run" is gonna be up very soon. ^_^

You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 12 The Final Hour ) "Where am I, this doesn't right." Sora said as she looked around. "Of course it doesn't seem right, you are in the one place than you can't run away. You are in your mind, your body is still at Darkmon's castle." The voice said. "Who are you, what do you want?" Sora said as the voice came closer to her, revealing a human figure. When the figure came out of the darkness, and Sora saw it's face for the first time, it was a huge shock to Sora. "How could that be, you look like me." Sora said still in shock. "I am you, I am too called Sora." The second Sora said. "Huh?" Sora said confused. "You still don't understand do you, you brought me into this world. It's you who made all this happen." The second Sora said pointing to the scene where Tai and Matt are fighting, and Matt stabbing Tai. "No!" Sora yelled as a tear ran down her cheeks. "That can't be, how could this happen?" Sora asked. "You caused this, it was your selfishness that cause them both to fight." The other Sora said. "If you only knew what you wanted and chose who you wanted than they wouldn't fight and get hurt." She continued. "Is Tai...." Sora started. "Not yet but very soon." The second Sora said. "Can you please save him?" Sora asked, still with tears in her eyes. "I can't save him, only you can save him. Tell him what you truly feel." The second Sora said. "I don't know what that is yet, I don't know what I want yet." Sora said. "You do! You are just afraid to show it." The second Sora yelled. "What are you talking about, now?" Sora yelled back. "I told you I am you, I know everything that is going on in your little mind. I know your past and all your secrets." The second Sora said. "You do too know! You made a promise to a little boy and you help another boy in hard times, it was then you knew that you cared about them both. I will take you back to show you what you have forgotten, maybe then you will truly know what you want." The second Sora said as she waved her arms up and a bright light covered the room they were in. "Where are we now?" Sora asked. "Don't you remember this place? It's where you first met Matt, he was at the park digging in the sandbox. Let's see what happened when you join the picture." The second Sora said. "Hi, whatca doing?" The young Sora said. "Digging, whatca think?" The young Matt said. "Where do you wanna go?" Sora said. "Somewhere far away." Matt said. "Why? Your mummy and daddy is gonna miss you." Sora said. "They don't care about me." Matt said. "Why would you say that?" Sora said. "If they loved me than why would they leave each other?" The young sad Matt said. "Well sometimes people need to be apart, it doesn't mean they don't love you anymore." Sora said. "Really? Do you really think so?" Matt said. "Yep, so are you gonna stop being so sad?" Sora said. "Yeah, so what's your name?" Matt asked. "Sora, and yours?" Sora said. "Matt, so do you wanna be friends Sora?" Matt said. "Sure." Sora said as her and Matt crossed their pinkie together to make it a promise. They started to play at the park together everyday till Sora had moved to another place. "You see, if you hadn't moved out of HightonView Terrece than the person you would choose would be Matt. You also known Tai when you lived there, but you two never really talked. He didn't really know much about you except that you two used to be in the same class together. When you first came to your new home, you would always think about Matt. As time went by your hopes for ever meeting him again slowly vanished. Do you still remember that?" The second Sora said. "Yes, I remember that Tai didn't even remember me when I gave him that letter after the soccer tournament in grade four. I also remember when I first saw Matt again, it was after I talk to Tai in the park." Sora said. "Well let's see what happened that night." The second Sora said as she showed the flashback of when Sora and Matt saw each other once again. "Sora?" Matt said. "Huh?" Sora said as she turned around to see who was calling to her. "Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Matt said with a smile on his face. "Yeah it has, how have you been?" Sora said. "Just hanging, you." Matt asked. "I'm fine." Sora said. They looked at each other, and they were both speechless. "Sora I....." Matt was interrupted by a lady yelling. "Oh, sorry that's my mom. I have to go, see you tomorrow at school?" Sora said as she ran to see her mom. Matt stood there and watched as Sora ran out of his sight. "If you only stayed to wait for his last words than you would know what he really felt about you." The second Sora said. "You only thought Matt as a priceless friend, but you do care about him just not the way he wants you too. That night you have already given your heart to Tai, the promise you two made." She continued. "It may think that he is the one you love, but deep in your heart you know it." "So your saying that I want to be with Tai? I should choose him?" Sora asked. "I'm not saying anything except that the friendship between Matt and you is not as strong as the bond between you and Tai. You have chosen Tai, that night when you made the promise cause you always wanted Tai to care about you the way you care about him. You thought that he was the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, but when Tai told you that you two were just best friends. It hurt you so bad that you never tried to think of being more than friends with him again. That's when you found comfort in Matt arms. Do you see now what you have cussed?" The second Sora said. "Yes, I do. I still don't know what to do, even if I have another chance to tell him that I loved, it would to late." Sora said. "He doesn't care about me anymore, I don't blame him." Sora said in a sad voice. "You are truly a foolish girl, Tai still loves you. Your the reason that he turned out like he is now." The second Sora said. "What do you mean." Sora said a little confused. "If you haven't noticed, there has been a big change in Tai. Doesn't he seem different to you when you saw him?" The second Sora said. "Yeah, he seems to be more....dark, like all he has in him is hate. I never seen this side of Tai before." Sora said. "He has now join the dark side, and has great powers. Powers that only you can beat." The second Sora said. "You must beat this power before it destroys everyone including Tai." She continued. "But, Matt....sword....how can I help him?" Sora said crying just thinking of what happened. "Tai is not gone, well not all of him is gone. You need to find him and tell him the..............." The second Sora couldn't finish before she vanish. "Hey wait!" Sora yelled, but it was too late the second Sora was gone. Sora all of a sudden felt a jerk, she opened her eyes to find herself laying on top of a soft bed. "What is going on now?" Sora thought. She got off the bed and looked around, the room was a baby blue colour with matching everything. "Okay, this is officially freaking me out." Sora thought. "So does that mean you like it?" A familiar voice said, as he walked towards Sora. "Tai? Is that really you?" Sora asked. "Who did you expect?" Tai said. "I'm not sure anymore, I thought that you were dead." Sora said. "Me? Die? Not that easy." Tai said. "But I saw Matt...." Sora was interrupted by Tai. "That's just a double, he is not me. I sent out a double of me to fight Matt, so we could get time alone to talk." Tai said. "Tai......why are you doing this? Please don't hurt Matt." Sora said as she fell to her knees. "I don't want either of you to get hurt, if I lose any of you than I don't know what to do anymore." Sora said with tears in her eyes. "You love him?" Tai said. "Yes Tai, but the love I have for Matt is only...." Sora said. "Enough! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Tai yelled. "Tai......" Sora said. "Stop Sora, just stop! If you really want to be with him than FINE! First I want to know one thing, tell me why, why your choosing him over me?" Tai said, with a voice that could freeze you on a summer's day. "Tai, I'm not choosing to be with Matt, I don't love him like I love you. Your the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life with. Why can't you understand me?" Sora said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought that you didn't want to be with me." Tai said in his regular voice again. He pulled Sora up from her knees and looked deep into her eyes. "Sora I love you, I will always love you, you don't even have to be with me for me to love you." Tai said with a smile. "Tai..." Sora said with a smile. She looked at him, looking at her and she hugged him. She didn't want to let go of him again cause she is afraid to lose him. "Ahhhh!" Tai yelled as he felt the dark powers in him, leaving his body in a painful way. Tai tried to fight the pain but it was so strong. He pushed Sora out of his arms, and started to fall to the ground in pain. "Sora...please go I don't wanna see me hurt you." Tai said. "No Tai, I not going anywhere without you. If you stay I'm stay." Sora said as she walked over to him. She couldn't stand to see Tai hurt anymore, if she just stood there and watched than he would die. Sora walked over to where Tai was, "Tai I love you, I am not going to lose you again." Sora said. She placed her lips on his and they slowly kissed. Tai started to wrapped his arms around her and the went to a deeper kiss. During the kiss the darkness in Tai continued to escape from him, but this time it wasn't painful at all. When they finally broke apart Sora asked Tai. "Does it still hurt?" "No, I feel like myself again. Thank you." Tai said in his sweet voice. He took Sora's right hand and placed a ring on her ring finger. "Sora I may not be the most responsible person in the world, but I do know one thing I love you and I don't think that I could live another day without you. This ring is the promise from me to you, that I will always be there for you even if your not with me. Since that day when we met in the park I knew that I wanted to be with you forever, I have been saving my money since than to get you something special to remember me from." Tai said as he looked at her. "Tai...this is the greatest gift I have ever got. I don't know what to say, except that I love you." Sora said with tears coming down her cheeks. "That's all I need to hear." Tai said as he wiped away her tears. "You are an angel, my angel." He said as he pulled Sora closer and they kissed. "Sorry to break this touching moment, but now it's time for the party." Wishmon said. "Party?" Tai and Sora said. "All your friends are here, now it's time to join them." Wishmon said as he teleported them to the house where everyone is. "Tai! Sora! Where have you guys been?" Kari and the rest of the group said. "Kari, T.K, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Augumon, and the rest, your all here?" Tai said. "Yep!" They all said. "But where are we?" Sora said. "We are all in trouble." Matt said coming out of the dark. "Matt.....are you okay?" Sora asked. "Yeah, of course. They can't get rid of me that easy." Matt said with a smile. Sora gave a quick smile, "Do you know where we are?" She said. "Darkmon's castle, he brought us here." T.K said. "Darkmon? Who's that?" Tai asked. "He's really scary, he could turned to anyone of us. He turned into you Tai to lure all of us here." Kari said. "So the party's all here, it time for the grand beginning." Darkmon said as he came flew above the kids. All the kids looked up, and saw two more figures slowly becoming visible. They all waited to see who they were, it was Straymon and Wishmon. "Everyone digivolve!" Tai said. "Augumon digivolve to Greymon" "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon" "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon" "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon" "Palmon digivolve to Togemon" "Motimon digivolve to Tentomon" "Patamon digivolve to Angemon" "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon" "Everyone digivolve again!" Tai yelled. "Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon" "Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon" "Huh? You guys have to digivolve to beat them." Sora said. "They can't." Darkmon said. "And why not?" Tai said. "Cause their crests, without them they can't digivolve. I guess you lose." Darkmon said. "In your dreams buster, we can defeat you without our crests." Tai yelled. "Everyone attack!" Before anyone could attack Darkmon shot a dark light at all the digimons, and the digimons all turned into their rookie forms. The kids ran to their digimons. "Sorry we can't help you guys unless you have the crests." All the digimons said. Tai took out his crest and looked at it, than at Sora's. "We are the only ones with a crest right now, we must try our best to beat them ourselves." Tai said to Sora. "But how Tai, Biyomon never digivolve to her mega form. I don't know how to make her warp digivolve." Sora said in a sad way. "I do." Tai said as he grabbed Sora and kissed her liked he never kissed her before. "It's over digidestineds, say your good bye!" Darkmon said, as he blast a dark light at Tai and Sora. "Augumon warpdigivolve to WarGreymon" "Biyomon warpdigivolve to Phoenixmon" "Whoa......" Sora said when she broke away from Tai and then looked at Phoenixmon. "So is that for the kiss or Phoenixmon?" Tai said looking at Sora blushing a bright red. "Is this another foolish attempt to destroy us? Well I'll give you credit for being brave" Darkmon said he and Wishmon and Straymon slowly came together to become on digimon. "What!?" Tai said. "That's impossible." He said looking at all the three mega's together as one. "It is very possible, by getting your crests I can make myself more powerful and undefeatable. You can call me UltimateDarkmon." UltimateDarkmon said. "Well I'll just call you ugly!" Mimi said. "Mimi it's not the best time to insult him." Joe said. "WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, it's time you attack!" Tai yelled. "TerraForce!" "Crimson Flame!" The two fire attacks hit UltimateDarkmon and sent him flying. "Ultimate Nightmare Blast" UltimateDarkmon sent back. It hit WarGreymon and Phoenixmon towards the ground. "No!" Sora yelled. "He's too strong, if we fight like this than our digmons will get really hurt." She said. "I'm not going to give up, either we destroy him or die trying." When Tai said this everyone's digvices and crests started to glow. All the crest flew out of UlitmateDarkmon's body and back to the owners. UlitmateDarkmon turned back into Wishmon, Straymon, and Darkmon again. "TerraForce!" "Crimson Flame!" The two mega's destroyed Darkmon and turned back into Augumon and Biyomon. "Now it's our turn." Matt said. "Gabumon warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon" "Palmon warpdigivolve to Rosemon" "Tentomon warpdigivolve to Herculeskabuterimon" "Gomamon warpdigivolve to MarineAngemon" "Everyone attack!" Matt yelled. "Metal Wolfclaw" "Petal Power" "SuperElectricalShocker" "Ocean Of Love" Wishmon and Straymon where blasted into millions of pieces. "Yay!!" Mimi said with joy. "Can we get out of this creepy castle now before I change my mind about being a princess?" She said. "Yeah, let's go everybody." Izzy said. When they reached outside, they saw that the island that they were on was far away from any other land. They thought that it was strange but that the land seemed to be moving away from the other lands and is moving very fast. The island kept moving faster and faster till it crashed with another piece of land far away form File Island. Everyone was thrown off the island onto the second island. "Ow!" Tai said and he looked around to find where Kari and Sora was. "Sora are you okay?" He said helping her up. "Don't worry Tai, we're all right, thanks for caring." Matt said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh yeah, are you guys okay?" Tai said. Matt just rolled his eyes as he helped T.K up, he watched as Tai helped Sora get up. "He truly loves her and she truly loves him, I understand that if I get in their way I will not only lose the one person I care about but I will also lose my best friend." He said and smiled. "Matt?" Sora said. "Oh....hey Sora what's up?" Matt said. "Can we talk?" She asked? "Sure." He said. "First I wanna say I'm sorry, I never met to put you in all this. I'm really sorry." She said. "It's okay Sora, it's an experience that I will forget. I'm glad we're friends." He said. "That's now and forever." Sora said with a smile. They crossed their pinkies to keep the promise once again. "So, whatca talking about?" Tai said. "Oh...nothing really just our futures." Matt said as he walked away. "WHAT? What do you mean yours futures? Huh? Matt come back here and tell me. Matt!!" Tai yelled and started to follow Matt but Sora stopped him. "Where do you think your going?" Sora asked. "I..I...I ...." Tai was interrupted by a kiss from Sora. "Still wanna go somewhere?" She asked. He shook his head and they both leaned over and embraced. "Aww isn't that sweet." Mimi said. "Yeah it is." Joe said walking behind her. "Joe, I have to tell you something. I can't love you I love......" Mimi was cut off. "Izzy right? I know Mimi, I understand. It was fun while it lasted right?" Joe said. "It wasn't a game Joe, I did care about you but I care about Izzy a lot and if I lost him I don't think I will be able to go on. I'm sorry." Mimi said. "It's okay Mimi, I understand. So do you mean what you say, that you can't love without Izzy?" Joe asked. "Yeah." Mimi said. "That's good, now you can tell him." Joe said. "No..no..no..if I told him, and he didn't feel the same way than I won't know what to do anymore." Mimi said. "But you already told him." Joe said as Izzy walked out from behind Joe. "Hi Mimi." Izzy said. "I guess my job here is done." Joe said as he walked away. Mimi didn't bother saying anything to Izzy she just leaned over and kissed him, she could feel him blush at first but after awhile he just relaxed and they kissed for quite awhile. Joe keep walking and he saw Matt walking with the same expression on his face. "So guess we're just unlucky." He said. "Yeah, even T.K has found someone they care about, man this is so unfair." Matt said looking at his little brother and Kari holding hands. "Sorry to interrupt this love festival but I have good news for everyone, you will be having two new digidestinds. You are all going home today." Genni said. "Yay!!!!" Everyone said as they danced around and cheered. "There is bad news, you can't bring your digimons back to your world." Genni said. "What? Why not?" Mimi said. "Well you have defeated all the evil in this world and you are free to leave, isn't this what you all wanted?" Genni said in a sad way. There was a silence, everyone was in thinking of what Genni said. Even the digimon's were starting to cry. "When do we have to leave?" Sora asked. "Whenever your ready to leave, I'll open the door for you to safely get back home." Genni said. "So we have to leave today?" Matt said. "Yes, call me whenever your ready to leave." Genni said as he vanished. "Does this mean that we aren't gonna be friends anymore, Sora?" Biyomon asked. "No, we'll always be friends. It's just that we need to go home now." Sora said as she hugged her pink friend and cried. "Good-bye my friend, I'll never forget you." Gabumon said. "Bye Gabumon." Matt said as tears ran down he's cheeks. "Mimi......" Palmon said crying and hugging Mimi. "I'll never forget how are colours always matched." Mimi said. "Remember to never forget me Joe." Gomamon said. "I won't, and I'll always remember your jokes." Joe said. "Bye Kari, bye T.K." Patamon and Gatomon said crying. "Buh bye." T.K and Kari said crying. "You can have this, so you can e-mail me." Izzy said handling his computer to Tentomon. "Thanks Izzy, it might take awhile for me to write to you since I don't have any fingers but I'll will write you a letter." Tentomon said with tears coming down his cheeks. "So everyone's ready? Where's Tai?" Sora said looking around. Tai and Augumon walked towards the ocean, neither one said anything to each other. After a few minutes Augumon finally spoke, "Tai, it will never be the same without you here." Augumon said. "Yeah, I'll miss you too buddy. I want you to know that you were the very first person or should I say digimon that ever listen to everything that I said and is so loyal to me. I am glad that we could be friends." Tai said with tears coming down his cheeks. Tai bent down and hugged Augumon. It was getting dark and Tai has rejoined the group. Everyone was getting ready to leave, they took on last look at the digiworld, and smiled. All their old friends were there to say goodbye to the kids. Leomon, Piximon, and all their friends that they met on the way, where there to say their farewells. "Always remember that you are a digidestined and never forget your adventure in the DigiWorld, we will all miss you and wish you all luck." Genni said as he make the door to earth open, a tear ran down his cheeks. All the kids waved goodbye as they walked through the door. "We will meet you kids again, we are destined to be the digidestineds. Your future is ours." Genni said as they door closes. THE END 

There is a sequel to this whole story it is the story you already know. "The Price For Love" I hope you will like it as much as you liked this story. Candy ^_^ Please send in e-mails telling me what you think of theis whole series.


End file.
